


Perks and Wreck

by AdelineAround



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Consensual Sex, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Erogenous Zone, Experimental Foreplay, Fingering, Fluid Ejaculation, Hank sticks his dicko into Connor's chest cavity, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Revolution, Robot/Human Relationships, Seduction, Teasing, Top Hank, Wireplay Kink, ken doll Connor, thigh fucking, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/pseuds/AdelineAround
Summary: Being the definition of a Ken Doll can have its downsides, but Connor finds another way to get himself off.It starts with a tiny little thing calledwireplay.Hank is more than happy to indulge.





	Perks and Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of [quip's](https://twitter.com/pseudoanalytics) beautifully put-together, three panel [drawing](https://twitter.com/pseudoanalytics/status/1024802993563099136) of Connor playing with some of his wires. Please go and show them some love!

In essence, this was all an accident.

Connor had no idea he was this sensitive… ever. It was like poking his finger in fire; the action was dangerous, yet he craved more. He could never get enough.

“Hank,” he says one night while the lieutenant is trying to watch his hockey game. It is the Detroit Red Wings up against some rookey team from Minnesota. When Hank makes a noncommittal sound, Connor continues, “If it is alright with you, I would like you to perform some wireplay on me tonight, after the game.”

Hank has chosen to take a swig of his beer while half-listening to Connor, but the liquid bread never hits his gut as he realizes what Connor is asking for. Hank sputters on the beer, preventing himself from spraying it everywhere by backwashing it into the bottle. He sets it down with a minimal splash.

“Are you out of your fucking mind, Connor?” he cries, eyes watering from almost choking on his fizzy, alcoholic beverage. “You can’t just _say_ things like that and expect me to just…” He searches for a word, gesturing randomly in the air. Connor raises an eyebrow at his action. “Agree with you like, ‘Yeah, that’s a great idea. Let me pencil it into my goddamn evening schedule’!”

Connor resists flinching back at Hank’s intensity. He looks down then, noticing a tent growing in the lieutenant’s pajama pants, and smirks.

He has a seventy-percent success rate, in this very moment, at being railed late into the night.

“Well, what do you think?” He shifts on his end of the couch, drawing his long legs up and onto the cushion. It takes a second to get into position, where he is on all fours, prowling ever closer to Hank. “Does my proposal sound like a great idea, lieutenant?”

For the love of God and all things good, Connor is _crawling_ towards Hank. Forget the game playing on TV; Hank is so aroused, might as well cry.

And cry he does, “Connor, what the fuck!” His cock twitches hard in its confines.

Connor smiles devilishly, ever crawling towards Hank until he is practically on the lieutenant’s lap. He reaches between Hank’s legs, palming at the evident bulge that resides there. It is growing to be huge; a fact that Connor can only see as an accomplishment.

“You’re incredibly aroused, lieutenant Anderson,” Connor takes the time to enunciate each word. He licks his lips when Hank gulps audibly, the man canting his hips upward so Connor can get a better grasp at him. “I don’t think the term ‘what the fuck’ is how you feel about me.”

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s exactly how I feel right now,” Hank mutters so low that Connor strains to hear him.

When he thumbs at the waistband of the man’s pajama pants, he earns a small gasp. Perfect, he thinks, proceeding to slide his hand in further. Hank is going commando, he soon realizes when all his fingers touch is warm, bare skin. Damn, that is so hot.

“Fuckin’, you’re blocking my view, Connor,” Hank says in protest, pretending to watch the hockey game still.

Connor does not understand why Hank puts up such a fight each time the android initiates sex. Perhaps, it has something to do with Hank’s definition of masculinity, but Connor firmly circles his fingers around the thick girth of the man’s cock, and all other thought goes out the door. So much for enjoying a home game tonight; Connor has other plans.

“I am the view, Hank,” Connor declares. He gives Hank’s cock a nice, full stroke, from base to tip. “Don’t you want to enjoy the scenery while you can?”

Connor can almost see the thoughts whirling chaotically in Hank’s head as he searches for a witty comeback. However, all that comes out of the man’s mouth is, “Hrngh..!”

“That is a very elaborate term of agreement, if I do say so myself,” Connor says triumphantly. Humans are such an interesting creature.

Grabbing at Connor’s soft, brown locks, Hank pulls at the android’s hair.

“Kneel,” It comes out rough and desperate, and Connor cannot help but breathe out a chuckle as the words MISSION: ACCOMPLISHED scrolls in his peripherals.

Connor slinks downward, repositioning himself until he is on the floor with the biggest puppy eyes Hank has ever seen, staring up at the lieutenant.

“Please,” he begs quietly while his hands are deft in finding the buttons on his shirt. Connor begins to undo his clothing,

With great strength, Hank grabs Connor’s shirt, ripping it open. Connor yelps, watching the buttons pop off and scatter on the floor like small skipping stones.

He frowns. “That was my favorite shirt, too.” Hank will buy him a new one, though, so he is not too hung up over the loss of a good button-up.

“It was getting in the way,” Hank mumbles, unphased by Connor’s show of faux disappointment. “Come here, and suck my cock.”

“Yes, sir,” Connor is never one to disobey orders. He rubs his own pants perfunctorily before setting off to do his job.

Hank is already straining the fabric that confines his member, making it that much more difficult to free his cock. Connor leans his head in, teasing it within the pajamas; he runs his lips along the silhouette of Hank’s length, ghosting simulated puffs of air along the girth. Then, ever so slowly, he puts his hands on the waistband, tugging at it until it catches on the lieutenant’s cock.

Hank lets out a hiss.

“Don’t be such a tease,” Hank complains, “I’m already peaking.”

No, not in the slightest, Connor thinks, but it is exciting to see Hank’s vitals so lively this evening. He pulls the rest of Hank’s pajama pants down, mind suddenly reeling as he watches the man’s thick member bob back and forth from the quick action. It makes his mouth salivate with thirium-esque lubricant.

He wants it in his mouth. So bad.

Hank is smart enough to recognize the want on Connor’s face. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Holding himself at the root, he aims the head at the RK800 model. “Get to it.”

Connor bites back a moan, quickly diving in for a taste. The liquid pearling at the slit of Hank’s dick is salty, flavor exploding on Connor’s fluid analyzer. It is absolutely wonderful, in his opinion. He cannot get enough of it. Taking more into his mouth, Connor suckles at the bulbous head of Hank’s member, swirling his tongue around it before pressing it flat against the sensitive underside. He feels the pulsing vein there, licking along it as if it were a tasty popsicle.

Hank’s breath hitches, a good sign that Connor is doing his job correctly. Connor swallows more, relaxing his jaw so he may fit more of Hank’s enormous cock into his mouth.

Hollowing his cheeks, Connor sucks earnestly on Hank’s cock, bobbing his head to create a hot friction. His senses are locked onto Hank’s very being, analyzing him every second to best judge how far he should go before Hank blows his load for the night. He shall not have Hank come prematurely. There is still so much more Connor has planned.

“Oh, ohhh,” Hank doubles over in pleasure, clutching at Connor’s head. He is panting now, grunting every so often to release a bit of tension in his system.

Connor does not want him to come like this. He eases up, releasing Hank’s cock with an audible pop, but not without fondling the man’s velvety balls first.

Hank barks out a laugh. “Mm,” he hums after. “You almost made me come,”

Connor grins, standing abruptly before Hank can react properly. His hand encircles Hank’s wrist, tugging him toward the bedroom.

“I want more,” he says simply, urging Hank to follow him.

However, Hank shakes off Connor’s hold, bending to readjust his pajama bottoms.

“Wait a minute, Connor. I can’t be tripping over my pants if you want me to follow through with your plan tonight.”

That is… fair. Connor is so hyped up, though, that he finds himself not caring. Much like a football player does to his opponent, he charges at Hank, hoisting him up and over his shoulder before he begins his travel to the bedroom. It is much more convenient this way. Being built for physical combat certainly has its perks.

“Hey! Connor!” Hank yells, attempting to kick his legs to and fro, but to no avail. His legs are thoroughly caught in his pajama pants, restricting his movements. “Put me down, right now!”

Unceremoniously, Connor plops the lieutenant onto the bed with a thud, already stripping out of his pants and underwear before getting to Hank’s. Hank lands with an “oof”, a bit dazed before he realizes what is happening. With shaking hands, he frantically helps Connor untangle him from his pants, stretching out his legs in relief thereafter.

But he almost faints when Connor turns around, bending over with tremendous grace.

Connor looks over his shoulder at the lieutenant, parting his thighs just slightly, hands spreading his ass, which is absent of any orifice. If there is one thing CyberLife did not design him for, it is the ability to have penetrative sex with another android or human. However, he can still find ways to get off, as he had discovered a few nights before…

“Will you fuck me, lieutenant?” he asks in a voice so sinfully sweet that Hank almost chokes again.

Shuffling on the bed, Hank groans as he lines up his cock with the gap in Connor’s built thighs.

“Yesss,” Hank moans as he initiates the first thrust.

Connor narrows the gap of his legs just a little, a tingling sensation crawling along his sensors as Hank begins to thrust in and out between his thighs. He gasps when the lieutenant’s thick cock brushes along his pelvis; it feels so good, as if Hank were dragging it over him purposefully. He loves the feeling, rocking his hips to the harsh rhythm that Hank has set for them.

The slap of skin on skin fills the humid air, with Hank’s hips hitting Connor’s plush ass. It is a cacophony of sound as it mingles with their shared moans, with one following the other, or sometimes both bubbling out together in one, loud groan of pleasure.

“Ah,” Connor mewls when Hank grabs his hips, forcing them back each time Hank thrusts forward.

“I love the way your ass jiggles when it slaps against me,” Hank confesses, the pride imminent in his voice. It paints a blue blush upon Connor’s cheeks and down to his neck. “You look like such a devil,” he says. “Act like one, too. I could fuck you for days, and you would still want more.” He leans in closer, draping himself over Connor’s back now. He nibbles at the android’s flushed ear. “You are insatiable, unlike anyone I have ever met before.”

Connor burns with arousal, so turned on that he can feel his thirium pump working overtime. He ruts down onto Hank’s ever-moving cock, squeezing his thighs together even more. It creates a delicious shockwave of ecstasy, so addictive that Connor would like to feel it all the time.

Reaching up to his chest, he manages to deactivate the skin there, fingers then searching back for Hank’s own hand.

“What are you doing, Connor?” The question comes easy to Hank when Connor grasps onto his left hand and guides it to the front of his chest.

Connor wills his chest guard to loosen, a cavity opening up with a hydraulic _kssh_. It is his utmost sensitive place, as he had discovered just recently. This is the main course, he thinks, the wireplay of his dreams will finally come true.

“Touch me,” Connor pleads, “Oh, Hank, touch me, please.”

He holds Hank’s hand up to where the cavity in his chest is located, Connor’s hand over his so he may puppeteer; he has Hank finger the outer lip of the cavity.

Connor moans loudly, “Deeper,”

Who is Hank to not oblige?

Hips still pistoning, though not as rough anymore, the lieutenant delves his digits into Connor’s chest a little more. He feels what he can guess are wires, intricate little things that are more sturdy to the touch than he realizes.

“This good?” he asks. Connor whimpers, shivering in pleasure. “Good,”

Hank decides to thrust his fingers in time with his cock, flicking them up and down along Connor’s wiring. It is slick inside, thirium coating the wires and piping like most anything else inside the body. Connor whines, voice coming out in spurts, coated in a thin layer of static.

It feels amazing, better than Connor can do himself. Alas, Hank is being to delicate with him. Pleasure is building to the brim, his barrel almost full, yet not overflowing. He craves that release, needs it, and will do anything to gain it.

“Harder, Hank!” he wails, ass slapping back against Hank so hard that Hank will be bruising by tomorrow.

Cursing, Hank obeys, piledriving Connor’s sinuous thighs. That is when he shoves three fingers inside the android’s chest cavity.

Connor _screams_ at the contact, bright blue thirium ejecting from his cavity and splattering over Hank’s hand.

It feels like nothing he has ever experienced, so incredibly good that Connor has no words to describe the scene.

It courses through his body, his veins, his nuts and bolts and throughout his hardware. He can barely function, everything shutting down for a quick moment before it all resets, blaringly loud in his auditory system. He is overwhelmed by it, vision cutting in and out within the next how-many seconds that his system malfunctions just slightly.

Connor comes back from his quick burnout on his back, splayed on the bed as Hank hovers over him. Thirium drips from his left hand, marking up the sheets, but neither one of them could care less.

Hank offers a smile. “I believe you just had a robo-orgasm,” he suggests, which is probably correct.

Connor nods, but does not get a chance to come down fully from his high. Instead, he is caught off-guard, shrieking aloud when Hank sinks his dick into Connor’s cavity.

“Hank!” he yells, his system fighting to stabilize itself. He can’t. It feels so _good_.

Hank groans above him, muscles bulging as he lifts and drops himself on Connor, fucking the android’s open chest with his thick cock.

“You’re so wet, Connor,” he says, sweat beading on his forehead. He looks close to coming, but Connor cannot analyze him, for his system is beginning to malfunction. “Do you like having me in you? Fucking you? Making you come over and over again?”

Connor opens his mouth in a silent scream. He has lost the ability to talk, focusing his energy on watching and listening to Hank. From what Hank is saying, Connor may very well be ejaculating thirium from his cavity more than once.

“God, I’m gonna come, baby,” Hank bites out. “Fuck, Connor,”

With a growl, Hank tries to pull out, but gets snared within Connor’s wiring. He releases, white spunk mixing in with Connor’s blue thirium. A flush comes to Hank’s beautiful, orgasmic expression; Connor wishes he could capture this moment, if only his systems were functioning correctly.

It takes about a minute or so for Hank to calm down and untangle his member from Connor, snatching a tissue from the box on his nightstand before dabbing up the mess they both have made in and on Connor’s open chest.

When all is said and done, with Hank’s cock cleaned of thirium and seed, Connor finally performs a diagnostic on himself, repairing any system malfunctions that had popped up during his and Hank’s… experimental session.

“That was enjoyable,” Connor pipes up after his diagnostic is complete. “Thank you, Hank, I-“

“You don’t need to thank me for sex, dumbass,” Hank cuts Connor off. “I had a good time, too.”

Connor’s gaze softens at Hank’s words. He is so lucky to have lieutenant Hank Anderson as his partner, his lover; the apple of his eye. Hank is his life.

“I was going to say, Hank,” he continues, but not before sidling up to him. They cuddle in bed, matching their breaths with one another. “I love you, but you still owe me another shirt.”

Hank just laughs.

This was a perfect way to spend the night, if Connor could say so himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you had to choose between getting dicked and getting dicked _in the mf-ing chest_ as an android, what would you do?  
>  Please leave kudos if you enjoyed, and let me know what your thoughts are.  
> @ra9sthiccbicc on twit.


End file.
